Recuerdos del pasado
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Apuesto a que siempre has querido olvidar ese pasado que te atormenta; sin embargo, yo quisiera recordarlo… porqué el olvido es un tormento aún mayor que el recuerdo. Alemania/SIR, los germánicos y más...


¡Hola! Antes que nada hay que felicitar a Suecia por haber ganado Eurovision… Felicidades Berwald! (aunque yo le iva a Rusia)

Ya sé que tengo que actualizar otras historias, pero mi mente me obliga a escribir este tipo de cosas en momentos determinados, por lo que mi subconsciente me hubiese molestado hasta que hubiera escrito esto… así que este es el resultado de mi falta de autocontrol.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cada personaje le pertenece a Himaruya, al quien amo por hacerme ver el mundo de una manera diferente. La historia fue creada por mi subconsciente y yo solo tome prestados los personajes de Hetalia… así que abajo esta la lista de quien es quien.

 **Aclaraciones:** este capítulo es más bien una introducción a la historia. Por el momento los germánicos son los principales… Ya sé que Hungría no es parte de los germánicos, pero la necesito en esta historia así que ni modos.

 **Ludwig** Alemania

 **Gilbert** Prusia

 **Elizabeta** Hungría

 **Vash** Suiza

 **Lily** Liechtenstein

 **Roderich** Austria

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos del pasado**_

Apuesto a que siempre has querido olvidar ese pasado que te tormenta, sin embargo yo quisiera recordarlo… porque el olvido es un tormento aun mayor que el recuerdo.

Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, hasta donde tengo memoria nací en Alemania occidental; no recuerdo la mayor parte de mi infancia, el primer recuerdo que tengo, o al menos del que estoy seguro es real es el haber despertado sobre una cómoda cama, cubierto por un montón de sabanas, en ese entonces no reconocía el lugar en el que me hallaba; sin embargo tenía el sentimiento de haber estado allí más de una vez.

Mi vista recorrió la habitación en la que estaba y mis ojos hallaron a un hombre durmiendo sobre una silla junto a la cama en la que me encontraba, su rostro era el de una persona joven, pero su cabello era blanco como la nieve, seguramente era albino... intenté buscar su rostro entre mis recuerdos, y fue en ese momento en el que me percaté de que en realidad no podía recordar absolutamente nada, no recordaba quien era, donde estaba, que había sido la última cosa que había hecho antes de despertar en esa habitación…

Unos gritos lejanos se escucharon, era la voz de una mujer… y al parecer estaba furiosa, sus gritos advertían que estaba buscando a alguien y al parecer tenía ganas de asesinar a esa persona.

El hombre que se hallaba durmiendo en la silla empezó a removerse, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, y de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió escandalosamente, el hombre de cabellos blancos se puso en guardia inmediatamente y al observar a la mujer que le dedicaba una mirada asesina se levantó de la silla.

– ¡Eli! Buen día… ¿Es una hermosa mañana no crees?—la mujer que al parecer respondía al nombre de Eli cambió su expresión a una sonrisa claramente fingida, poco a poco se acercó al albino.

—Buen día Gilbert… al parecer no te has dado cuenta que ya son las 3 de la tarde, ¿recuerdas que hay responsabilidades que debes cumplir en esta casa?—La joven parecía estar escondiendo algo tras su espalda, y antes de que el hombre pudiera responder algo cayó inconsciente tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza; para noquear al albino la mujer utilizó el arma secreta que llevaba a escondidas… un sartén.

De esa manera, el primer recuerdo real del que estoy seguro de tener, es el de un intento de asesinato.

Al parecer ni el hombre ni la mujer se habían dado cuenta de que me hallaba en esa habitación, por lo que le dirigí la palabra a la joven que al parecer se había tranquilizado después de haber golpeado al albino.

—Disculpe, no creo que sea correcto haber golpeado a alguien de esa forma...—La joven se giró en mi dirección y sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera, daba la impresión de haber visto a un fantasma.

— ¡Estás despierto!—la mujer corrió hacía la cama y me abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello, no hice movimiento alguno, en ese momento había temor en mi ser… ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Dónde se suponía que me hallaba?

Sentí como el agarre de la mujer empezaba a deshacerse; miré sus ojos directamente, la ira que se había presentado en esos ojos verdes anteriormente ahora se hallaba siendo remplazada por alegría, poco a poco lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos dándole una apariencia vidriosa a su mirada.

El hombre de cabello blanco empezó a despertar de su entumecimiento, acción que distrajo a la joven de ojos verdes, la cual al darse cuenta de ello caminó en dirección al albino.

—Gilbert, ¡él ya despertó! No te quedes tirado en el suelo, apresúrate y tráele algo para comer. —Luego de decir esas palabras empezó a zarandearlo con emoción.

Empecé a sentir lástima por el pobre hombre que sufría de los cambios de humor de esa joven.

Al comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el albino dirigió su mirada hacía mi dirección y su reacción no fue muy diferente al de la joven. De alguna manera logró zafarse del agarre de ella y caminó hacia mí y me abrazó con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Me observó y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, tu asombroso hermano mayor está aquí para cuidarte. —De esa manera llegué a saber que mi nombre era Ludwig y al parecer mi relación con ese hombre era la de hermano menor.

—Mmm… ¿Podrían decirme dónde estoy y quiénes son?—No quería sonar rudo, pero estaba entrando en pánico al no reconocer nada ni a nadie. —El rostro de alegría de mi supuesto hermano cambió a una de preocupación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esas preguntas? Es obvio que estamos en tu habitación… y esa de allí es la loca de Elizabeta. ¿Acaso no la reconoces? —La última parte la dijo señalando a la joven de ojos verdes.

— ¿A quién estás llamando loca?—Gilbert recibió otro golpe por parte de la joven; sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente como sucedió anteriormente.

— ¿De verdad no nos recuerdas?—La mirada de ella demostraba tristeza y decepción. Simplemente negué con la cabeza. Gilbert se dirigió hacía un gran armario y empezó a alborotar la ropa que se hallaba ordenada, sacó un pantalón y una camisa y se acercó nuevamente a la cama, donde depositó las prendas.

—Muy bien, cámbiate de ropa y nos reuniremos en el comedor, así volverás a conocer a los otros que viven en esta casa. Vámonos Eli, nosotros esperaremos en el comedor. —La aludida simplemente asintió con una mirada llena de pesar, ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome solo en la habitación.

Salí de la cama, y empecé a cambiarme, al terminar examiné nuevamente la habitación con la intención de encontrar algo que se me hiciera familiar, pero no hallé nada; mi vista se posó sobre un espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba junto a una ventana, me acerque al espejo sin tener idea alguna de lo que se reflejaría en él, era frustrante que tampoco fuera capaz de recordar mi rostro.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules me observaba a través del espejo, su mirada demostraba confusión; si de verdad esa persona era yo ¿por qué sentía que el que me miraba era alguien más? Mi mano hizo contacto con la fría superficie del espejo y comprobé que realmente era mi reflejo.

Me alejé tratando de escapar de mí mismo, dirigí mi mirada hacía la ventana donde se apreciaba el atardecer, tal como había dicho Elizabeta… ya habían pasado las 3 de la tarde.

Me encaminé hacía la puerta y la abrí cuidadosamente, al salir de la habitación me encontré en un amplio pasillo. ¿Dónde se suponía que debía estar el comedor? Atravesé el pasillo sin tener idea alguna del lugar al que me dirigía, llegue a un amplio salón donde una de las paredes estaba totalmente adornada de fotografías enmarcadas.

Observé todas las imágenes que estuvieron a mi alcance, en varias de ellas reconocí a la persona que se hallaba reflejada en el espejo de mi supuesta habitación; su rostro demostraba seriedad en la mayoría de las fotografías. ¿Cómo se supone que era mi actitud? ¿Cómo solía actuar? Después de ver las imágenes no tuve duda alguna de que al menos mi cuerpo realmente pertenecía a esa casa, no porqué hubiese recordado algo… porqué aunque intenté recordar cualquier cosa del tiempo en que las fotos fueron tomadas, no tuve éxito alguno.

Me alejé de ese salón y continué buscando el comedor, encontré un par de puertas que se hallaban cerradas, las abrí y para mi sorpresa resultó ser el comedor, pero había más personas de las que esperaba. Pensé que estarían Gilbert y Elizabeta, pero junto a ellos se hallaban un joven rubio de ojos verdes cuyo rostro demostraba disgusto por algo que desconocía; junto a él se hallaba una joven cuya similitud con el chico anterior era demasiada, la diferencia era que ella llevaba el cabello largo y separado en dos trenzas y su rostro no presentaba la misma expresión de molestia.

El otro hombre que se hallaba allí era de cabello castaño oscuro y llevaba lentes, él se hallaba hablando con Gilbert y Elizabeta.

No quería entrar, la idea de permanecer en un lugar con un montón de extraños no me convencía para nada. Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí y mis ojos se toparon con los ojos verdes de la rubia de trenzas. Me dedicó una leve sonrisa y se acercó hacía la puerta en la que me hallaba, la abrió revelando mi escondite.

Inmediatamente sentí la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mí.

—Me alegra saber que te estás recuperando. —La voz de la joven se dejó escuchar y yo simplemente asentí… no sabía que debía responder a ello, talvez decir gracias sería lo correcto por mostrar preocupación por mí, estuve a punto de agradecerle pero la voz de Gilbert me interrumpió.

—Ella es Lily Vogel, y el gruñón que se le parece es su hermanastro Vash Zwingli. —El aludido le regaló una mirada de irritación pero no hizo comentario alguno, por lo que el albino continuó con las presentaciones. —Este señorito de aquí se llama Roderich Edelstein y ya conociste a Elizabeta Héderváry… la loca de su esposa, todos somos primos y vivimos aquí. —Traté de memorizar la nueva información que había obtenido, un largo silencio se formó en el salón, supuse que estaban esperando que digiera algo, pero yo no tenía nada que decir realmente.

—Es un gusto el volverles a conocer… no sé quién soy, por lo que no me puedo presentar adecuadamente. —Bajé la mirada avergonzado de tener que aceptar mi ignorancia, Gilbert se acercó a mí y posó su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte; tú eres Ludwig Beilschmidt, y todos los que vivimos aquí somos tu familia.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo!**

Creo que se me hizo muy largo… pero no sabía en qué parte cortar la historia, en fin… gracias por leer si has llegado hasta este punto. Te agradecería si me dejaras un review…acepto críticas, y concejos todo con tal de saber que debo mejorar. Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
